Due to the intricate, customized details and expiration dates regarding efficacy, an ease of use method for Compounding Centers or Agriculture Aggregators wanting to publishing real time pricing prior to a written prescription did not exist. Therefore, there was no way to provide purchasers and licensed professionals with fulfillment options to meet a need. Since not all Compounding Centers and/or Agriculture Aggregators are currently regulated by the Federal Drug Administration or compliant with Department of Agriculture and/or Department of Health regulations at the time of compound or aggregate request, this method provides a purchaser with the option to see the published price of the highly customized formulary alongside the current regulatory status. The method also provides a platform for the provider to include level of effort, including excipients used, which represents the professional time/effort for compounding or aggregating the route, dosage form, and strength specific active ingredient formulary pricing. Two factors help the licensed professional and the purchases decide whether or not to write a prescription for a particular compound or aggregate. Those two measure are both a price that includes delivery to a specific location on a specific date and a statement of current government regulatory status.
Route, dosage form, and strength specific active ingredient compound and aggregate formularies are created individually based on a person or animal's specific need as it relates to absorption, known or perceived reaction, and/or preferences. An initially suggested compound or aggregate may prove to be cost prohibitive to the purchaser or the cost may be in line, but the provider that cannot meet the request within budget and on time, may not be regulated to the personal standards of the purchaser. This method allows the provider and licensed professional evaluate the first recommendation and to look for alternatives in real time if necessary. This is a new software method of use.
Compounding formularies and aggregated agriculture are custom made at the time of order based on specific route of administration, dosage form, active ingredients, strength of the active ingredients, excipients and level of effort. Available formulary contents, accessible commodities, dosage form and level of effort are the primary factors in publishing a price for the deliverable. Since not all compounding centers and agriculture aggregators are regulated, the customer will decide if the price, along with the current regulatory status of the provider's price, up to and including the risk of a non-regulated provider, warrants consideration at the published price from a specific provider. Once a selection has been made, a written prescription may be generated.
Purchaser information and/or ability to pay is not part of the method and is never a determining factor in the outcome. Instead, the method pertains specifically to published pricing of a route, dosage form, and strength specific active ingredient formularies using available resources, excipients and commodities including delivery to a specific location on a specific day. The method provides a fully integrated software system that makes the inquiry more efficient for all users and providers.
Compounding Centers and Agriculture Aggregators fulfill customized route specific, dosage form, and strength specific active ingredient formularies for humans and animals as requested by a person with a professional license who is allowed by law to recommend a route specific, dosage form, and strength specific active ingredient formulary or agriculture aggregate. This method allows an efficient model to not only evaluate the formulary, but also publish a price prior to a written prescription being generated.